strawberry delight
by lisbon69
Summary: Lisbon falls asleep late one night at the office and has a rather erotic dream about Jane & strawberries.


This one off is dedicated to a selection of writers here on FF.  
Mainly for their dedication to writing outstanding Mentalist Fanfiction...  
To * SpaceANJL, Rina-the-Brave, Tromana, Devinia Serit, LSR-7, Lil Smiles, Kathiann,Nellie the marvelous...Just so you all know, they are not in order of favourite! *wink*

Sypnosis: Lisbon has a fantasy daydream, late one night in her office when Jane brings her strawberries, yet again!

Rated T-M....

Lisbon sat in her office, finishing up a few reports that could not wait any longer...  
She let out a heavy sigh. Another long & boring night ahead.  
She tried to push the kink out of her neck to no avail ,when suddenly a masculine scent invaded her senses! & was that strawberries in the mix there? mmm yes.....He had brought her strawberries.....  
Soft, warm hands covered her shoulders, rubbing, massaging the aches and pain away...  
She gave a soft sultry groan as Jane hit the spot! How he knew she had a neck ache she would never know...  
Lisbon threw her head back at Jane and smiled. He had magic hands for sure....

Hand's ventured further south, palms flattened against her breasts , the material of her blouse creating a rather exciting Friction werever he touched.  
His fingers sloped to her breasts, and dipped inside to feel the silky satin of her underwear.  
"Mmmmm". "My guess is, it's dark green satin my dear Teresa".....  
Her nipples responded to his soft caress, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth...  
Her back arched in the vain hopes he would take the hint and move lower, lower.....  
She groaned in frustration and gripped the edge of her desk .  
"After that you tease, you can find out for yourself!"  
He chuckled softly in her shell like ear..  
"Oh don't you worry my dear Lisbon"..."All in good time eh?"

His hands continued their assault to her midrift, lifting her blouse higher as he went, warm calloused hands, splayed against her abdomen, trailing down to her pelvis.  
Instinctivly she pushed forward, hoping he would get the hint and ease the aching, throbbing in her lower regions soon...

Her waistband clip was undone, warm hands ventured south, cupping her moist heat through satin french knickers..  
"Green too i'm betting"  
All she could do in response was moan..From behind her came his voice, deep and arousing. "I need these things off Lisbon"

She instinctivley pushed up off her chair, hoping maybe, even praying he would just rip them off!  
His hands edged along her panties, and started to push her trousers and knickers down all in one fluid motion...  
With excrutiating ease, he began to peel away her layers, letting her trousers and panties pool at her ankles....  
"Step out of the trousers Lisbon"  
She kicked off her shoes, followed by her dark bootcut trousers and her french panties followed suit!  
Bending low he picked up her satin knickers and brought them up to his face.  
He was smelling her scent!  
That thought alone made her head swim....  
She has as far as she could remember, had never had been so turned on in her life!  
And in her office for crying out loud...with Patrick fricking Jane!!!!!  
The scent of strawberries filled the air, and before she knew what was happening, something cold made it's way up her thigh...  
she looked down to see Jane, on his knee's with a half eaten strawberry, draggin it along her inner thigh..  
The juice from the fruit ran down her thigh and just as she was about to put her fingers there and removed the sticky substance, a hand shot out to stop her actions and was replaced by a soft, warm tongue!  
Jane was making his way up her inner thigh with a strawberry in one hand and his tongue lapping up the juices left in their wake!  
Higher and higher he climbed till he reached her core.  
He dragged the fruit over her folds then plunged in his tongue without warning!  
She threw her head back in her chair and the lower half of her body arched on it's own accord.  
Never before had anyone gone down on her so sensuously as this..  
He was lapping at her like a thirst starved animal! Legs were thrown over onto her desk, so he could get Better access to her aching heat..The sweet scent of strawberries, the musky sweet scent of her arousal goaded him on...He was without doubt, a mn on a mission!  
Now bucking into his face, he held her thighs firm, down onto the desk, holding her steady...  
His other hand caressing her abdomen, murmuring sweet nothings to her, her scent was over powering him , every was, the bulge in his trousers because of her , but this was all for her. her and them damned strawberries!  
The tightening in her groin became almost unbearable for her and she could feel the steady climb picking up it's pace....  
sweat began to drip, moans and groans filled the air and then blackness and she was falling.... falling.....

She came hard and fast, and he drank from her for all he was worth...  
Her scent mixed with strawberies was intoxicating him , his senses on overload and he could not think straight!  
She carried on bucking, until he drank every last drop, then climbed up her thighs and place a strawberry into her mouth....  
She bit down on the red fruit, languidly, eliciting a slight moan as she did so.....  
spent, she rested her head on her high backed chair and welcomed the breeze from the office fan....

*Earlier that evening*

He was curious as to why her desklamp was still on, so earlier when she had gone to put a pot of coffee on he dropped in and put a bowl full of farmers strawberries on her desk with a little note from him, letting her know that he assumed she would be working late and thought these might help her along as he knew she had skipped lunch that day, due to a urgent meeting...  
With that done, he retreated back to his couch to do some thinking....

*Present time*

Back in her office, Lisbon woke, stood up and wondered why her trousers were kicked off her legs and her knickers were missing!! Files/Reports were scattered everywere and her first reaction was to think she had been robbed!  
Surely the dream she had had while falling alseep over her reports couldn,t have been so vivid.  
She pulled up her trousers and searched her office for her under garments, but no such luck...  
She marched out of her office to go to the bathroom as her groin felt all sticky ....strange....& she could smell a masculine scent too. If she wasn,t mistaken, her blouse reeked of Eternity for men!  
And to her knowledge only one person she had contact with wore that brand of aftershave!

From his couch Jane heard movement..  
He closed his eyes and fained sleep when the intruding footsteps gathered closer....  
Teresa Lisbon stood over Patrick Jane's couch in sheer shock!  
There, in the top left hand pocket of her consultants suit ,was her dark green french knickers!  
A small, mischievious smiled graced her consultant,s face .....  
Lisbon,s however, was as red as a strawberry!

Hope you liked it....  
I would however, love to hear your opinions please.  
good or bad... opinions count!

Lisbon69 


End file.
